Maneater
'"Maneater" by Nelly Furtado is featured on'' Just Dance 4.'' Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following: *Black hair and red face makeup *A red sleeveless shirt with red patent sides and a back cape *Red patent leather jeans *Red heels *Her outfit turns blue at few points, and the shoes turn purple. *Pink outline Background The routine takes place at an ally way outside a club with dark-red walls which has a sign that reads Maneater. During the part where the background turns blue, there are some light dancing shadows which appears to be males. Thick smoke is present throughout the routine. Gold Moves There are a total of 2 '''Gold Moves for this routine. Gold Move 1: 'Move both of your hands down from your head. '''Gold Move 2: '''Move your both of your hands down from their clasped position above your head when ''You wish you never met her at all is sung. Maneater GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Maneater GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Maneater" is sung Mashup Maneater has a Mashup that is exclusive to the PS3 and the Wii U. Dancers *'''Maneater (JD4) * Jerk It Out (JD) * Dare (JD) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Jerk It Out (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Chicken Payback (JD2) *Dare (JD) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Jerk It Out (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Chicken Payback (JD2) *Dare (JD) *Jerk It Out (JD) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Chicken Payback (JD2) *Dare (JD) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Jerk It Out (JD) *Dare (JD) *'Maneater' (JD4) Puppet Master Mode Maneater ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Maneater' * Pec Push/Funky Farmer/Windscreen Wiper/Sunset Swing * Nerdy/Push Down/Channel Changing/Flamingo Walk * Tribal Waves/Vogueing Queen/Party Boy/Braces Boy * Move Your Body/Penguin/Glam Swing/Falling * Rip It Off/Girlie Show/Tug Of War/Cyber Fight * Football Boy/Posh/Go Away/Rock Chick * Four Corners/Funky Frog/Swivel/Fever * Fitness Punch/Flying Down/Baila/Good Wave * Skater Mix/Tex Mex Rodeo/Afro Groove/Treadmill * Fitness Fun/Rain Boots/Crazy Pin-Up/Step Back * Beyond The Earth/Jazzy Snap/Techno Slide/Beach Combing * Mod's Madness/Hand Flick/African Swim/Jumping Jack * Happy Hour/Posh Poses/Warm Up/Cyber Punch * Cheer Snap/Bollywood/Action Movie/Hold-Up * Hen Night/Walking Dead/Headache/Here 'N' Now * Push Pineapple/Seesaw/Hippie Throw/Rock Star * Keep Fit/Waving Queen/Spanish Whip/Snappy Dress * S Snap/First Aid/Voodoo/Speeding Up * Touchdown/Point 'N' Punch/Flirty Skirt/Back It Up * Mod's Plane/Full Moon/Sensual Whip/Heartbeat Burn * Dirty Punch/Mexican Swing/Wind Up Pony/Shuffling * Girl Power/Kazatchok/Push The Corners/Vitamin C * Throw It Up/Rainbow/Sporty Step/Cyber Whip * Rip It Off/Arm Pulse/Techno Twitch/Kitty Claws * Fit Training/Wolf Minded/Arms Circle/Starlette * Locker Room/Rainy Day/NYC/Spinning Points * Dude Dance/Bring It Back/Castanets/Malibu Waves * You/Russian Hat/Get You/Tear It Up * Maneater Appearances in Mashups Maneater ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Ain't No Other Man|''Ain't No Other Man]] * ''Bad Romance'''' (Monsters)' * [[Crucified|''Crucified]] * ''Moves Like Jagger'' * ''Tribal Dance'' Captions Maneater ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Dark Sun * Exorcise * Hypnotic Hands * Hypnotic Slaps * Hypnotise * Lonely Walk * Mature Catch * Possessed * Push It Trivia * This is Nelly Furtado's second song in the series, it is preceded by Promiscuous.'' * The dancer resembles Amy Lee. *The coach's face is the most visible out of all the coaches in Just Dance 4. *''Nympho ''(From ''Move your body around like a '''nympho) is censored as it refers to a female executive sexual desire. *The fading effect is not used in the Mashup, during transitions. ** This makes the Mashup extremely difficult. ** Also, all the coaches in the Mashup are males, except for the original dancer who appears at the beginning and at the end. Additionally, no coach from Just Dance 4 appears except Maneater. *This dance has a lot of pictograms. Most dances stop making constant pictograms after repeating moves, but this doesn't. ** This also happens in Dagomba. *In the beta clip from the Just Dance YouTube accounts, when everything turns blue, the pictograms are still red (this also happened in the ''Moves Like Jagger'' Mashup). *The routine design looks like the music video for the song. *''Maneater's outfit slightly resembles' Crazy Little Thing''s outfit. *When the dancer swings her arms in the first part of the chorus there is a smoke effect. This however doesn't look like she is making the smoke with her hands. **Instead, it comes out of her underarms. * If you select the caption ''Rock Chick ''in the Puppet Master Mode, a pictogram from [[Dare|''Dare]] will briefly appear. ** Also, if you select the caption Locker Room, a pictogram from Barbra Streisand ''will accidentally show up for a little while. Gallery maneaterjd4.jpg maneater.jpg|Maneater Wantuback2.png|Want U Back appearance Maneateravatar.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 86.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Maneater.png|Pictograms Beta Maneater Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Man eater.png cutmypic (18)3.png Maneateractive.png Maneaterinactive.png ManeaterBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 ManeaterBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 Videos File:Nelly Furtado - Maneater (US Version) File:Maneater - Nelly Furtado - Just Dance 4 File:Playthrough - Just Dance 4 - Maneater - Mode Dance Mash-Up Maneater - Puppet Master Mode Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:00's Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Halloween Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Beta Elements Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with the title in the background